metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear RAY (manned)
Metal Gear RAY was a Metal Gear design in use by The Patriots, who stole it from the marines. History Metal Gear RAY was originally planned as a counter measure for the abundance of Metal Gear REX derivatives being built, thus it is the first Metal Gear to not be built for launching Nuclear Missiles. This was necessary thanks to both Revolver Ocelot and Sergei Gurlukovich leaking the plans for REX onto the Black Market. RAY was commissioned by the Marine Corps.Marine Corps., and Commandant General Scott Dolph helped spear-head the project. In 2007, Philanthropy infiltrated the U.S.S. Discovery in an attempt to leak pictures of RAY onto the internet, exposing it to the world. Solid Snake was beaten there, however, by Ocelot, Sergei and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. Ocelot then proceeded to steal the Metal Gear, kill Sergei and Scott Dolph then blow up the Tanker, taking the Marines and the Mercenaries with it. Snake was also supposedly killed in the blast. Two years later, the Patriots were building a new type of Metal Gear, known as Arsenal Gear, which required around 25 mass-produced Metal Gear RAY's to protect it, although these mass-produced versions' armor were obsolete to the original Metal Gear Ray & were destroyed by Raiden. At the end of the Big Shell incident, Liquid Ocelot stole the original Metal Gear RAY and used it to aid his plans for Outer Heaven. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot and Solid Snake fight each other in Metal Gear RAY and Metal Gear REX respectively, just outside the supply hangar on Shadow Moses Island. REX's sheer power coutered RAY's agility, and in the end, RAY was destroyed.(Losing its arms was part of its destruction.) The mass produced ones are in use by Outer Haven. Information Standing over 20 meters tall, the prototype RAY is piloted from within. The controls also act as a harness of sorts, pressuring the pilot into the seat to avoid being thrown around. Made as an amphibious weapon to meet the standards of the U.S. Marine Corps, Metal Gear RAY is a versatile weapon both on the ground and underwater. The giant "wings" located on each side of the unit acts as a propulsion device. A tail on the hind end of the unit helps to steer the unit from underwater. The tail is removed from the prototype version in 2014 for currently unknown reasons. Ray's most prominent and initial primary armament is the water jet cutter housed in the jaw area. Via a massive pump, water is sucked into an internal tank, then expelled at an extreme pressurized concentration in which do to such, approaching astronomical speed rates in which as a its primary weaponry is to literally severe and slice even highly dense material. Other armaments include machine gun pods located at the end of each "wing", a missile pod located on it's back able to fire homing missiles and cluster bombs, and side mounted missiles for ground defense. A mass produced model of RAY, employed to protect Arsenal Gear, is controlled by an AI system integrated with Arsenal's massive AI structure, GW. This version of RAY is slightly identical to the prototype version of RAY, save for a few differences including the lack of a tail, fewer armaments, and one sensory input or "eye" as opposed to the two seen on the prototype RAY. It can also be surmised that the mass produced version of RAY is considerably weaker than it's counterpart, as it can be easily brought down with well placed shots from a Stinger missile. Metal Gear RAY employs the latest in synthetic muscle technology, allow the unit to move much more fluidly compared to previous Metal Gear models which operate on hydraulic legs. When this muscle is damaged through explosions or small arms fire, a red viscous liquid begins to pour out of the damage point, eventually coagulating and sealing the wound. The same artificial muscle and coagulate technology is employed on the "Gekko" model Super Smash Bros. Brawl RAY makes several cameo appearances in Brawl: in the background of the Shadow Moses stage, as a collectible sticker, and as a trophy with this description: An amphibious Metal Gear developed by the U.S. Marines. Revisions to the prototype enabled mass production and made it a viable battle weapon with massive firepower and remote operation. Wings and a tail make it look monsterlike, but scarier still is the high-pressure water cannon in its mouth that fires a stream of water that can slice through rock. See Also *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty Category:Metal Gear Solid 2